Leather Collar
by Mon.Cupcake
Summary: "Un collar de cuero, jamás había prestado tantas utilidades." Drabble MorMor en base al kink "collar", historia participante en el reto Triple Equis de I'm Sherlocked.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Seb es de Jim y vice versa x).

* * *

**Notas**: No sean tan duros conmigo_, es mi primera vez_ ,cof cof(?), esta historia participa en el reto **"Triple Equis de el foro I'm Sherlocked.**"

Mi kink es :** Sebastian Moran- Collar.**

****Serán una serie de drabbles con este kink, ¡obviamente MorMor!, que los disfruten.

Este va dedicado a mi lindosa novia **JennMoriarty**, Luv yuu Kitten!

* * *

**Turn me on.**

Tu respiración pesada inunda la habitación. Tu aliento ligeramente alcoholizado en conjunto con el olor a nicotina embriaga tus sentidos. Aun puedes sentir el tenue aroma del caro perfume que usa James y que se encuentra impregnado en las sabanas en las cuales te encuentras desnudo.

Aferras una mano a ella, mientras tus dedos libres se deslizan lentamente por tu bronceado estomago, acariciando cada cicatriz que este posee debido a la ardua guerra en la cual fuiste una victima mas.

Tus yemas acarician lentamente aquel fino vello que cubre el inicio de tu vientre bajo, jugueteando con aquellas rubias hebras, gimiendo tenuemente, siendo ahogado únicamente por el sonido de los autos en el pasar de las calles.

Tu cuerpo esta hirviendo de excitación, la respiración agitada y el ardor que recorre tu espina dorsal comienza a quemarte de adentro, la espera te esta matando y crees no poder prolongarlo mas, pero lo haces, porque disfrutas aquella tortura autoimpuesta que generas a tu palpitante miembro, desesperado de atención.

Pasas tus dedos ásperos suavemente por el inicio de tu ingle, jadeando de gusto al sentir aquel tacto casi frio en comparación con tu piel ardiendo. Repasas tus labios con la punta de la lengua de manera ansiosa y jadeas de anticipación.

Aferras con fuerza aquella erección que descansa entre tus muslos abiertos, expuestos a la soledad de tu habitación, al brillo de la luz nocturna, a merced de tu propia gula y lujuria.

Comienzas a deslizarla lentamente de arriba a abajo, esparciendo el líquido pre-seminal que tu miembro expectante había comenzado a derramar lentamente. El gemido ronco y gutural que escapa de tu pecho como aceptación a lo que tu propia mano estaba llevando acabo, descargo pequeñas corrientes en tu espalda y vientre bajo. Aquel doloroso desgarre interno que sentías ante cada sacudida de tu miembro y el delicioso placer de aquella fricción estaba comenzando a volverte loco.

Esa mano que fuertemente se había encontrado aferrada a la cara sabana de tu cama, ahora recorría tu pecho con ansiedad, pellizcando tus tetillas con fuerza, pudiendo sentir como el placer se extendía por tu cuerpo de manera rápida y embriagante.

Tus labios se separaron en un jadeo para decir aquel nombre prohibido, pero que te tenia al borde de la locura; aquel hombre que te había orillado a la autosatisfacción de la manera mas sucia pero excitante que jamás habías vivido.

Recordar como el irlandés había irrumpido en tu habitación en una de esas inusuales y calurosas noches de verano; únicamente con un grueso y llamativo collar de cuero al cuello y un vaso de whiskey en la mano te hicieron estremecer.

Volver a imaginarlo entre tus piernas, cubriendo tu miembro excitado con aquellos labios delgados y pecaminosos, que con gula degustaban de este, te arranco un jadeo necesitado a la vez que tus dedos se cerraban alrededor de tu pene y la frenética travesía de tu mano, predestinaba aquel final placentero y caluroso que te esperaba.

El escozor de tus labios al sentirse resecos, tu respiración agitada mas el sudor recorriendo todo tu cuerpo, acompañaron a aquel tenso momento donde tu vientre bajo tiró de manera dolorosamente exquisita y aquel espeso y caliente liquido brotaba por tu hombría, perdiéndose entre tus dedos fuertemente aferrados e impregnándose a tu rubio vello, bastaron para hacerte gritar con lujuria el nombre de aquel hombre que te había llevado a la perdición.

_Jim._

La sensación de pesadez inundo cada uno de tus sentidos hasta llevarte a aquel estupor tan confortable que conllevaba el orgasmos, pudiendo sentir a lo lejos la risilla ronca de la mas grande mente criminal en Londres y su húmeda lengua recoger aquella evidencia condenatoria de tu gula y lujuria por ser tocado; reconociendo inevitablemente el áspero material del collar de cuero.

Una risa ronca escapó de tus labios mientras caías rendido a la nube de éxtasis del orgasmo, quizás la próxima vez, serias tu quien usaría el dichoso collar.

* * *

**Notas finales**: ¿Reviews, tomates, abucheos, aplausos?, dejen un comentario ;D , se les quiere~! _*desaparece en su manta de shock naranja cortesía de la Yard.*_


End file.
